


We Didn't Start The Fire!

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Angel Siblings, Bad Boy Michael, Bitchslapping, Castiel Goes Shopping, Crack, Crazy, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Driving, Drunken Shenanigans, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel Lives, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Gen, Girls with Guns, Happy Ending, Humor, Lesbian, Love Confessions, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, Multi, On the Run, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Please Kill Me, Police, Protective Gabriel, Riots, Road Trips, Romance, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester's Bitchface, Secret Crush, Singing, Yaoi, Yuri, rocking, shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to find your self in a car with your siblings, a killer headache and a radio say how you and your sibling are wanted. Not good.....</p><p>Castiel and Chelan were both invited to drink with there older brothers Gabriel and Balthazar. But it soon turns into one hell of a mess when they start a riot on how America is the devil and the Muslims are the good guys. Now the whole country is out of control Beacuse of them, Castiel and Gabriel can't confess their love too the winchester now. And their sister Chelan is starting come up with Crack Ideas that are making gabriel proud.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell did we do!?" Balthazar yelled</p><p>"We fucked up America that's what!" Chelan also Yelled</p><p>"What are we gonna do!?" Castiel Yelled out</p><p>".......Shit!" Gabriel announced</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chelan looks like this 
> 
> Hair: blonde, curly
> 
> Eyes: sky blue
> 
> Likes: sweets, anime and manga, cosplay, yaoi and yuri
> 
> Dislikes: homofobia people, mean people, when people hate on her ships
> 
> Personalities: shy, sweet, kind, but sassy, smart, crazy at times, fangirling, happy
> 
> Powers: flying, healing, combat, can see people auras
> 
> Wings: white and blue

Hey guys, today I came up with a new story! I hope you guys like it. Unfortunately this chapter Is for the works so don't get pissed off please. Any ways here are some things your gonna expect in the story:

Drinking

Yaoi

Yuri

Crack

American assholes

People who hate gay people

Kick ass

Gun use

Fighting 

Explosions

Police brutality 

Hope

Riots

Drugs

Animals are so cute!

Anime and manga

Perverts 

Pedobear 

Gay moments

And for the love of god!

CRACK AND MOTHERFUCKING MORE HOES!!!

 

Thank you!


	2. Get Drunk, Get Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Is Not Okay

♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤♤♡◇♧♧◇♡♤

 

Chapter 1: Get Drunk, Get Wanted 

 

"Good morning Springfield, Maryland!, Today news is gonna be interesting" "Somebody turn that fuckBoi off!" Castiel woke up to the sound of siblings shouting angry at the radio. His head was hurting bad after last night drinking, hell he can't remember anything! He took out a huge bottle of aspirin.

Castiel took over his surrounding, he was in a car? What!? He looked over to see Chelan, Gabriel and Balthazar in the back. "Guys, why are we in the back of a car?" Asked gabriel "Whatever the hell happen I don't care, I just want this headache away!" Yelled chelan.

Castiel then popped open the cap and was about to take it all in befor Balthazar spoke up "Cas darling, Won't you get an overdose if you take the whole bottle?" "Um...?" "Cad give me the bottle" Castiel handed chelan the bottle "we all get three each ok?" Chelan gave her sibling three pills and took her fast.

After a few hours their headache calmed down and they were feeling alot better. "Ok, turn on the new guys!" Yelled Balthazar, "Why bro?" Asked Gabriel. "Turn it on now!" "Yo chill!" Yelled Chelan befor turning on the radio. 

"Good afternoon Springfield! Now the new we all been wondering, What happen last night!? A riot happend around 12:45 am where people where fighting over whether or not Muslims were good!" "Yes Ryan this riot started by three males and one female, we have audio to tell the truth"

And what happend next left them In shock and horror

"The Muslims are good!! Americans are the devil! Donald Trump want us to burn in hell! And god loves gays!!" Yelled Gabriel 

"Suck a Wobbly dick if ya don't agree!" Balthazar joined him

"Yeah, fuck ya red necks and the batist church!!" Yelled chelan 

"Im gay!" Yelled our castiel 

All the people started to agree and then a riot that Americans won't forget was born!

"What the fuck!!!???" Yelled Gabriel "These people are wanted for the cause they made for the people. Bathis Church want them dead, Donold Trump wants punishment and Red necks are also offended, however the democratic appreciate their bravery to speak out the truth! This is Ryan Reynolds and your watching the news!"

 

Everyone stayed quite until gabriel said "Holy shit dude.."

 

Somewhere else(Bunker)

Dean winchester is not the happiest man alive anymore, he want to shoot someone right now. After hours of wondering where the hell Castiel and Chelan went too he found them on the news with their drunkards of siblings creating a riot. Sam was worried, Charlie was laughing and Bobby was sighing and calling them "Idjits" 

He had to admit that was impressive, but he got angles on the run to look after. If they can find them of course, Sam was looking into the situation and called them all over "ok Sammy what do ya got?" "Well except the fact that they offended Not only the rebublicans, And Donald Trump, The bahtis Church...." "Get one with it already sammy!"

"W-Well they um....their worth about billions..." "what!?" 

Ok Dean Winchester is now the most pissed off man in the world.....


	3. Life Is A Highway!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chelan you yaoi loving hoe!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

Castiel: :(

Chelan: >:(

Gabriel: >:)

Balthazar: O_o 

 

Chapter 2: Life Is A Highway 

 

Castiel knew that somthing like this would happen, and when he saw it, he knew it. Chelan was screaming Beacuse Gabriel told her that they were gonna drive somewhere.

"Where the hell is that somewhere!?" Yelled chelan "If you be quiet and calm down then I'll tell you!" "No Gabe! We're just going somewhere that's not even what we need to go!" "Uh yeah?" Gabriel and Chelan shut up after that moment. The car rode itself was silent and nobody spoke, Chelan was on her 3ds, Balthazar was on his laptop updating his and messaging for his upcoming movie, Castiel was on his phone playing candycrush, and Gabriel was driving.

The car ride was just silent, till they found a little gas station with a dinner and motel, and did I mention a strip club? They all got out and began to talk "Ok guys I'll just puff us up some money for the gas, food, and motel!" Said Gabriel as he pulled out money.

"Gabe I think we should at least use real money" said Balthazar "Hush Baltz! Now let's go in the little store, use the bathroom, and get something to eat!" "....Fine Gabe but you stay out here, and since when did we angles need to use the bathroom?" 

Chelan, Castiel, And Balthazar all went inside the store to get some things while Gabriel stayed outside. 

 

Inside the store

 

"OK guys, get alot of food for the trip and dinks, and gets dome candy cuz I don't want to hear gabriel bitch" said Balthazar as Castiel and Chelan went around. Castiel had gotten alot of candy and sweets just incase and Chelan got snacks with chips and all that junk food. 

Balthazar got some drinks with wine, and they all went to cash register. "OK let me do the talking and paying ok?" Asked Balthazar "what you don't trust us?" Asked Chelan "Can you really blame me, the shit you guys did as fledglings was crazy" 

"Oh yea..." said Chelan and Castiel 

 

Flashback (/○▪○)/

 

"Danmit Chelan!" Yelled a pissed off Michael, Who has pink painted wings "Bitch, Try to catch me hoe!" Yelled out Chelan.

 

Castiel: 

:'( (all he did was just cry after getting spankings

 

End of flashbacks 

 

"Shit can ya really blame us!?" Yelled chelan "yea..."

 

Current moods

Castiel: :'(

Chelan: :D

Gabriel: XD

Balthazar: D:


	4. Authors note

I'm here to tell you guys what songs are gonna be on this fanfiction 

 

We didn't start the fire(Theme song)

Girlfriend(Castiel to Dean)

Adorn(Gabriel to Sam)

All the things she said (Chelan to Charlie)

Life is a highway(the song their listening right now)

Troublemaker (Wesle Version)

Bitch better have my money (Who said they weren't gonna fight!?)

7/11 (late night trips)

Party Funkie (Miku Hatsune!)

Anaconda(Twerking anyone? >:)

Candy Pop (Been really obsessed with this song)

Blockparty (For the end!)

 

There are more songs too but I just wanted to clear put some, thanks for reading!


End file.
